Maltruant vs. Milleous/Meanings
Maltruant vs. Milleous/Meanings 'is the first rap battle explanation of the first installment of 'Epic Rap Battles of Ben 10. Disclaimer This is NOT the rap battle. These are what the rap battle lyrics mean. See Maltruant vs. Milleous. Rap Maltruant What a pleasant suprise, daughter takes over you cry "help", : - A reference to when Attea took over Maltruant's throne in Alien Force. I come in many parts, I have the key to myself, : - Maltruent was assembled into parts that include things like his key, and other body parts, and the "I have the key to myself" is a slight revision of a quote Maltruent said in a Ben 10 Omniverse Episode. I'll dispose of you, you couldn't even kill me, : - A reference to when Malware told Past Vilgax to "dispose of them", he also implies that Milleous can't kill him. You'll wish you were never born, at least you never will be, : - Quote from "A New Dawn" You're a second too late, as usual I guess, : - Another slighty revised quote from "A New Dawn" Ignore this rap battle, I am the true threat, : - A reference to when Maltruent tells Vilgax that the president isn't the real threat, "The kid with the watch" is. I have the power to influence, a reverse big bang, : - "The Big Bang" is what most scientists believe created the universe, which Maltruent applies to the line saying he has the power to destroy the universe, You bug-eating vermon, you failed to dominate space, : - He calls Milleous' species bug-eaters (frogs), and he tells Milleous of how he failed to take over Earth and Peptos XI (indirectly), and chooses to generalize it. Milleous I can beat you down, like "time hasn't begun yet", : - A reference similar to what Rook says in A New Dawn to Maltruent when Maltruent realizes his powers don't work in the ship where the Contemelia watch the universe. I'm an emperor of millions, that work from sunrise to sunset, : - A reference to his name, he claims he puts his species to work. The Incursean empire is mine, I am the light, : - A reference to his name. The destroyer of galaxies, your name is a concept gone dry, : - Another reference to his name, he claims Maltruent's name isn't well know. I've got a well-known history, that's longer dan my tongue, : - He's had a history that's lasted a long time, and uses figurative language to compare it to his tongue, which is extremely long. Don't think I'm ruthless ask Pluto...oh wait I blew it up, : - A reference to how he blew up Pluto in Alien Force. I found the Anihilaarg before you, so don't take all the credit, : - He hired Argit to look for the Anihilaarg in So Long, and thanks for the Smoothies, before the audience even knew Maltruent. This is my Incursean armada, I've already said it, : - He claims right to his name, once again. Maltruant This battle will be over, before it even begins, : - He references to in Lets Do the Time War Again, ''at the end of the episode when Eon reassures him that the Time Beast eggs will make sure that Maltruent will have won the time war before it even begins. The outcome will be as disgusting as your over weight green skin, : - He calls Milleous' skin green and disgusting. You're an intrusion, stand in the way, you become a target, : - Milleous is blocking his path in dominance, if he continues to halt Maltruent, he will become an enemy, I double crossed Eon, you do bussiness with low lives like Argit, : - Maltruent boasts about working with highly skilled time walkers like Eon, compared to how Milleous has hired Argit to do his bussiness The universe is my dungeon, my temple, : - Metaphor, Maltruent claims to own the Universe, and he claims it to be pure evil, Your foolish lies, all beings tremble, : - He claims that the part of Milleous' self-proclaimed name "all beings tremble-" is a lie. Look into the Contmelia, I see myself back-to-back, : - ''A New Dawn, when he saw three Maltruents in the Contemelia. Simian Says, he wants his ray gun back, : - A clever use of the "The ___ called, they want their ___ back" joke while brilliantly using the episode title "Simian Says", where ironically Simian selled a DNA altering gun to him in that same episode. Milleous You picture a time king, I picture a disgrace, : - Maltruant egoistically thinks of himself as the ruler of all time, but Milleous calls him a disgrace to his species. You dominate time, but I dominate space, : - He claims that Maltruant tries to dominate time, and contradicts Maltruent's earlier statement when he says that he dominates space. I love a good fight whenever, I'm taking planetary powers, : - He loves it when a planet resists against his powers, but he takes their power anyway. I'm over weight? You weigh practically 3 hours, : - He calls Maltruant fat, while using a time pun at the same time. You resistance amuses me, I dominate anyway, : - He applies the same line as the one two lines above this one, but applies it to the rap battle. I either invade or blow you planet, call me overkill Micheal Bay, : - He either takes over planets, or if they resist too strongly, blow up, making a joke about Micheal Bay and his constant explosions in movies. I cripple planets, swallow moons, and shake the stars, : - He makes planets corrupt, he destroys moons, and he disrupts the stars. You don't even know it, but you'll infinitley break apart, : - Time Loop: Maltruant is stuck in one whereby Feedback will always destroy him with the Anihilaarg energy and Paradox will scatter him back in time again and again, but Maltruant won't notice. Maltruant Even when I do break apart, I repair myself right back again, : - Altough he didn't understand Milleous' last line, he references to when, with a little help, he successfully build himself after, unknowingly, Paradox scatters his parts back in time. You lose control of your army, I give a 9 out of 10, : - Another reference to how he lost control when Attea took over, and he rates how stupid it was. The frogs of war the call you, honestly seems dense, : - A reference to what the producers called the Incurseans in the episode titles "The Frogs of War" Part 1 and 2. Maltr Whether you do successfully invade, honestly depends, : - Many factors determine whether Milleous succesfully invades a planet or not. Milleous Honestly depends? You couldn't honestly explain, : - He claims that Maltruent doesn't even know what he is saying and couldn't explain it if he was asked to. I can see your fear, it's right behind your face, : - He claims that Maltruant seems kind of like NRG, where his "face" is just a plate, and he claims that he can see his true frightful face beneathh the plate. You've got a big mouth, I can't hear you gloat, anyway, : - Maltruant talks too much! Milleous claims to ignore what he says all the time. Time Walker? I know three guys that could take your place, : -He references Eon, Professor Paradox, and Clockwork. Maltruant What do you speak of? Your daughter took your place twice, at least, : - Another more direct reference to how Attea took over. No one can over take my throne, I ride away on my time, beast, : - He claims something like that would never happen to him, and he boasts about having a time beast. Milleous You call that a ship? I've got my ship waxed-out modern, : - He mocks Maltruant's "ship / time beast ride", and gloats about how his ship looks and is better, and claims it to be modern tech. You stuck in a time loop? That's just how the cookie clockworks! : - Another time loop reference, a time pun on the phrase "That's just how the cookie clockworks!" Unkwown (Vilgax) An overgrown frog, an overgrown alarm clock, : - Insults to Milleous and Maltruant. I dominate planets, hunt after a human with a watch, : - A reference to how he stole the powers of many heroes from different planet, and to how he's been hunting after Ben Tennyson for the Omnitrix for a long time. Both of you can silence, I'm pure violence, a virus, : - "Both of you can shut up, I'm violence straight-up", "virus" being a metaphor on that fact that when he arrives, the news "spreads". I enforce riots, call up the sirens, I broke diamond, : - A reference to when in Vengeance of Vilgax, he caused riots all over the city when he challenged Ben to fight him, and sirens meaning when the police showed up. He also references to how he "killed" Diamondhead. Vilgax (Revealed) I'm Vilgax! So stay back, many times I've played the power hungry dance, : - He states who he is, and warns them both that he has repeated done "power hungry" acts, such as stealing the powers of heroes on planets, and stealing Diagons powers. I was a threat to all, even before being cyber-enhanced, : - He claims to have ben a threat even before he was injured and got cybernetically enhanced in the Original Series of Ben 10. I'm back with a vengeance, my name was never forgotten, : - Back With A Vengeance reference, Vilgax claims he's back with revenge, and that no one forgot who he was when he was gone. Null Void Vacation, come right back and fire the shots then, : - He claims that when he was sent to the Null Void, he came back in the movie Secrets of the Omnitrix, and posed a serious threat to Ben, side-by-side with th- *Spoiler Alert* Milleous, you serious? Are you the one who's stearing this? : - He asks Milleous if he seriously started this rap battle (even though he technically didn't) What happened to your home planet, is very mysterious, : - He points out that he doesn't know what happened to his home planet, as it was destroyed. Maltruent you had one job, and you failed it, you have to confess, : - Maltruent could've done his job alot simpler, he had to admit. Both of you are inferior to the power of the Keepers I possesed, : - They are both powerless compared the powers of Diagon, who the Flame Keeper's '''Circle praised. Poll This was a hard decision for the rap battle, and I didn't add Vilgax to the poll becuase that would've been an obvious answer. I choost Milleous and Maltruant to start us off becuase, just thin about. "Ruler of Time", vs "Ruler of Space", along with "The Most Dangerous Being in the Galaxy". '''Hope you enjoyed the rap battle!!! Category:Rap Battles Category:Epic Rap Battles of Ben 10 Category:Episodes